Playng With Fire
by Me
Summary: Many Say Nicky and Alex weren't in Dateless in San Francisco, even in the original. This attempts to explain their absence, as Michelle relates a story to a babysitting charge about forgiveness.


Even in original, Nicky & Alex seem to be missing from "Dateless in San Francisco" – they're not in reruns, and according to those who saw original they don't seem to have been there. Why? They could have been grounded for something like this, another sequel to "Pushing the Limits" and "Wishing You Were Here" Clearly TV Universe, of course. I don't know the exact pacing of it, but as I showed in "Pushing the Limits" with Michelle's birthday, and in "Big Shoes To Fill," the way they tell a story on TV isn't always exactly like it would happen in real life – that is, the "real Tanner universe." So, figure that in the "real Tanner universe," it happens over two days, one where Michelle's urged to find a "boyfriend," and Jesse and Becky are about to celebrate their anniversary (just because Becky doesn't call it that doesn't mean it isn't), and the next day where both problems are resolved. (It's Tuesday that year.) As well as the problem here.

The thing about Nicky being more ornery and Alex a bit of a follower comes from a few books, though, as other than one scene (which is really about Jesse and Becky's different philosophies) when they're babies, it's hard for me, at least, to tell the difference in their personalities. Alex is a bit more physical, as he hit his bed and said "bad bed" in "It Was A Dark and Stormy Night."

Playing With Fire

Michelle Tanner went into the preschooler's room whom she was babysitting. "I love you, but we need to talk." She informed him that she'd called his mother. She's pretty upset right now, but she loves you very much, too."

"What's she gonna do?" he asked sadly.

"Well, I told her you were real sorry," the teenager said. "I'm sure she'll yell a lot just like I did. But, whatever she does, she will always love and forgive you."

"What's that mean?"

Michelle tried to think of how to explain it. "Come on downstairs, and let me tell you a story." As they walked, Michelle said, "Your mom knows how to handle you best. In fact, she knows you're not the first kid to ever do this."

He looked at her with wide eyes. "I'm not?"

"Nope. I might have sounded that way when we talked about what you did. But, I've got a story that I hope will make you less anxious about your parents' reaction, and help you see what forgiveness is." The child climbed into her lap, and she said, "My cousins were a year younger than you back about, oh, seven or eight years ago. Anyway…"

-----------------------------

Michelle listened eagerly in Mrs. Williams' Sunday School class of first through third grade girls. She still recalled her older sister, Stephanie, asking God for help in finding her 'best friend," a bear their mom had given named "Mr. Bear." Stephanie had talked excitedly about a later series on prayer for a while, too, enough for Michelle to know to look up and ask, "What do I do" when tempted to reveal a secret to her Uncle Jesse about a baby shower.

Stephanie had loved the idea of talking to God because their mom was with Him. She rarely went while in Middle School, till after an accident Michelle eventually recovered from a couple months later, but Michelle still went, as much because of the candy given for learning things.

As a review question, the teacher asked the class what it meant to be forgiven. Michelle raised her hand. "Michelle?"

Michelle smiled and confidently – almost smugly - recited something that was close to what they'd learned in class a few months ago. "It means...I'm sorry for what I did, and you give me another chance 'cause we love each other."

She beamed. It was a little complex, but she was good at memorizing things when she wanted to be. She could count to 100 at the age of four and a few months, in fact, though if she messed up she had to start over back then.

"That's close enough," the teacher said as she gave her a small tootsie roll. She reminded the class that forgiving could be done before the other person said they were sorry. "I'm sure what you said describes your family, though," she added.

"You bet." Indeed, Michelle had uttered that definition to Nicky and Alex a couple months earlier, after she'd yelled at them for knocking over a game. Those were her three-year-old cousins, who lived in the attic apartment of their home, with their parents – Michelle's Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky.

She was one of a few kids who sporadically rode the church's van, though she also came with one of numerous possible family members at times. Though the family was more like one of those who came only at Christmas and Easter, Michelle still knew enough to continue raising her hand as the teacher asked if being forgiven meant the person wasn't punished. One other kid said "no."

Michelle said, "It can. Like, if I'm caught reading one of my sister's diaries and I'm sorry I did it, they don't put broccoli on my ice cream."

"That wouldn't taste too good," Mrs. Williams said with a small chuckle, amidst a chorus of "ewwww"s, before reminding them that God's forgiveness on the cross was special, because Jesus had taken the punishment meant for each and every person.

After the class and childrens' church, Michelle's friend Sophie asked, "Do D.J. and Stephanie really put broccoli on your ice cream?"

Michelle confirmed it. D.J. was their oldest sister, who just celebrated her eighteenth birthday. The girls' mother died when Michelle was a baby. Their dad, Danny Tanner, had trouble enforcing limits with Michelle, and never punished her at all till she was almost four. He was also inconsistent afterward at times. The men who moved in to help raise the girls – Danny's best friend, comedian Joey Gladstone, and Danny's brother-in-law, Jesse – never disciplined her. If it hadn't been for her sisters, especially D.J., Michelle would have been far, far worse. As it was, Michelle was quite well behaved by this time, and obeyed D.J. back then even when she wouldn't obey the guys.

"When D.J. does that, she's just being a sister. Sometimes she's more, though. Especially if she gives that look. Then, I have to listen." The others nodded knowingly. Embarrassed grins on a couple caused her to think of a few times she was nearly out of privileges and out of control otherwise. D.J. had actually mentioned the possibility of spanking.

D.J. would have tried hard to only hurt Michelle's feelings, but D.J. never told Michelle just how gentle she'd be. Still after some problems when she was Princess for a Day at Disneyworld – and got grounded for three weeks with no TV for wandering off and a few other things – and soon after, Michelle had learned her lesson. She was really good and obedient after that, though her Jesse-like attitude still showed at times. Some of that, too, was being the youngest in her class at school, and pride at being a lot better than she had been when younger.

Her three-year-old cousins ran out of the toddlers' area and hugged Michelle. Alex started to tickle her. "Stop it," she said with a giggle. "Go tickle your mom." Becky had brought the three youngest children this time."

"We can't," Alex said.

Nicky added, "Mommy says she's immune in church."

"How do you control yourself like that, Aunt Becky?" Michelle asked as Becky took the boys' hands and reminded Alex never to tickle people in public – it was something fun to be done at home instead. He said he was sorry.

Becky answered Michelle's question as they walked to the car. "It takes a lot of practice. I think being in media helps – I remember once back in Omaha, I had to continue a live report while a goat started nibbling on clothes on a clothesline next to me. If you can keep a straight face then, you can do it pretty much anywhere." The twins' self control was only okay, like most three-year-olds, but Becky said they were learning.

Monday, Jesse went to pick up the boys at preschool. And, they'd been more ornery than usual – they'd actually had to go to timeout once, which was quite unusual for them. They usually saved any wildness for at home; and they were good kids overall.

Jesse sat down and had a talk with them before their naps. "Now, listen, I know you understand what you did was wrong today. But, you know I'll always forgive you."

"We know, Daddy. We know what that means now."

"'Cept we still had to go to timeout."

"Yeah, 'cause you gotta learn there's negative consequences when you do bad stuff like start throwing papers and running around like crazy. I was just such a rebel when I was a kid. And, I don't want you to turn into your old man. Well, except for the hair. I hope you keep that," he said.

"We have to have hair, Daddy," Nicky said.

"It's part of the body," Alex told him, reciting something he'd learned about it.

"Yeah, well, you got brains, too. So you can think." He picked them up and cuddled them as he spoke. "Man, I wish I could tell you about the surprise I got for your mom, but I don't want you to spoil it. I'm playin' kinda coy with her, just for fun. But, I'll tell you one thing that's not fun, and that's disobeying the rules. That's the reason you gotta go to timeout when you do, so you learn it's no fun." He had a talk with them like he would have with Michelle about behavior, how he'd been, how bad that had been, and how he hoped they wouldn't have to learn "the hard way." "Now, I want you to promise you won't hafta get no more timeouts at preschool, capiche?"

"Capiche," both said. And, they didn't.

"Good. I love you." They hugged, and he put them down for their naps.

Jesse did some work in the attic apartment for his club, while the boys napped. When Danny and Becky came home from the TV station, Becky came up to the attic. Jesse went down to the second floor to talk with Joey about the radio show they did.

Suddenly, Becky screamed. Jesse could hear her yelling and ordering the boys to timeout. Danny came out of his room, and the adults ran toward the attic apartment, and Becky met them at the bottom of the stairs. "What happened?" Jesse asked anxiously.

"This is what happened, Jess," Becky said anxiously as she held out her hand. "I checked to see if they were awake yet, and they were playing with these!"

"Sticks? They could poke an eye out with those," Joey declared.

"Look closer, doofus!" Jesse said.

Joey took another look. "Matches? They could poke a house out with those!" he said comically, though with a straight face.

Jesse sighed. "I don't believe it; where'd they get those?"

"I don't know; I didn't have time to ask. I was too upset, so I just sat them in their timeout chairs."

"Yeah, well, they gotta know this is big trouble. If some other kid gave them those matches, we gotta tell the parents right away," Jesse spouted.

"I remember when Michelle learned Gumby wasn't microwave safe. She was grounded inside for a week, with no TV or sweets, because of all the damage that was done with the surges and everything," Danny reminisced.

"Yeah, well grounding them's a little hard when the minute they go downstairs they got playmates like the girls and Joey," Jesse said.

Becky pointed out, "Our apartment is 1300 square feet, though. That's not too little to confine them to for the rest of the day and this evening for something this dangerous, not like a single room. They do have games and toys up there," she concluded.

"And someone can be up there to watch them." Danny added that it didn't always have to be a family member. "I didn't let Steph see Gia for over 2 months after their joyriding. They're back together as friends, and Claire says Gia's doing a lot better now, a lot less wild. Still, Gia wants a way to get further into my good graces. I'll call her mom – I have to confirm Valentine's Day for tomorrow, anyway." Danny and Claire weren't really close, but they were at their highest level in dating; a lower level than he and his girlfriend Cindy had been. While he'd been able to get through to her boy Rusty, he found trying to correct Gia was too awkward because of Gia being so close to Stephanie. The relationship wouldn't last many more weeks.

Jesse said, "Good thinkin', Danny. I'm gonna call the fire station, so we can get those boys in to see just what can happen. I remember taking Michelle down there, and boy, that opened her eyes real good."

Danny concurred, interrupting and rambling again, as he often did. "I remember. The soon after that she played with your new stuff and I had to say no TV again and ground her even after timeout. Of course, I got my words mixed up. Becky's right, in a room all day would be too long even for a five-year-old for playing with matches, and this was just disobedience. Things got so bad, D.J. had a long talk with her after Michelle ran away." Danny didn't like to think about what D.J. and Michelle had discussed.

"Well, we don't need to worry about that. The girls will be home soon, so once we let 'em out of timeout and talk to them, one of them can come up here and watch the boys." They went up to let the boys out of timeout and talk with them; the matches were actually from Danny's supply for if the power went out and they needed to use candles.

One of the older girls watched them while the adults talked in the kitchen, and while Michelle tried to get Teddy to be her "boyfriend" for the party. Just before supper, the twins were taken down to the fire department, since it wasn't busy and Jesse knew someone from having interviewed them on the radio show. Jesse and Becky ate supper upstairs with them.

Michelle knew Gia was helping by watching the twins. However, Michelle felt bad for them – and wanted something to take her mind off Teddy. He'd gone from being best friend to not wanting to be there since she'd pushed him into being a "boyfriend" like her sisters had. She went into the living room, and asked Jesse if she could watch them. "I know they shouldn't do anything fun down here, but I feel bad for them."

Jesse put an arm around her. "That's 'cause you've got a good heart, munchkin.." he thought f a second. "It's not like they were confined all afternoon, I took 'em to the fire station, and we ate dinner with them. They're learning their lesson real well. And, I might have been a little tougher 'cause they were wild earlier. So, why not; go on up there."

"Thanks. Maybe I'll take some pictures albums to look at." She went to the wall opposite the staircase, where lots of albums and videos were on a few bookcases. A family album with favorite pictures was on the coffee table, but these contained the thousands Danny had taken. "They're always fun to look at." Jesse smiled as Michelle went upstairs.

"You can go home, Gia. I'll relieve you," Michelle said. "My dad's really proud of you."

"Thanks. Your family has so much love in it. I hate to think what would have happened if I'd played with matches." She frowned. "Probably my mom and dad screaming at each other about whose fault it was." Their divorce had only been finalized shortly before Gia met Stephanie, and she still had a bad attitude at times.

"Nicky and Alex's parents don't fight over that. The only thing they fight about is how many things in this apartment can have Elvis on them. If Uncle Jesse had his way, the boys would have Elvis toothpaste." Gia went downstairs, and Michelle lay on the floor, inviting the twins to lie on either side of her. "Let's look through some pictures."

"That's Daddy," Nicky pointed out.

Michelle nodded. "That's when he asked your mommy to marry him."

"Somebody got a long timeout," Alex remarked, noticing all the broken plates.

Michelle didn't remember why those were there. If she had, it would have been too hard to explain to the three-year-olds, anyway. She simply said, "Yeah, I'll say." They looked at a few other pictures, with the twins and her giggling and laughing. Both tried to tickle her a little. After they playfully tussled a bit, they looked at more. "Wow." She blushed. A bunch of half eaten samples was on the table. "I must have been out of control then."

"You mean like we were today?" Nicky asked solemnly.

Michelle nodded. "Yeah; I crawled on that table eating like the Cookie Monster,' she said, hoping it helped them feel better to know someone else could get carried away, too.

The boys' eyes grew wide; they couldn't imagine that. "Boy, that's bad!"

"Really bad!"

Michelle agreed sadly. "Yep. I was a bad girl back then sometimes."

"We forgive you," Nicky said, giving her a hug. Soon, both boys were hugging her.

"Thanks. You know we forgive you, too."

"Yeah, but we were really bad."

"Playing with matches is really, really bad!"

"Yep." They looked at more pictures from that time period. After more fun pictures, there was one of several family members, including Michelle with an impish grin. She'd seen someone was about to take a picture, so she'd rreared back and was about to hit Jesse.

"Michelle, hitting's bad," Nicky told her.

"You should go to timeout," Alex asked, pointing at the picture.

Michelle remembered how they called her "mean" just for getting upset at them, and wanted to assure them she was not mean. "Don't worry. Even back then I almost never hit anything or anyone," she explained. "I only did it a few times."

"Why?' both asked.

"I was probably imitating what D.J. said she'd do if I was really, really bad. Which I never was," she was very quick to point out.

"Why?" they asked again.

Michelle sighed, wishing it hadn't been brought up. She felt embarrassed. "Look. Your mom and dad would never hit. We always give timeout or say you can't do stuff." When Nicky asked why D.J. would, Michelle quickly said, "I got in really, really big trouble. I was always real good then. So I could show D.J. I could be, and she wouldn't do it."

"We were in really big trouble, too," Nicky said.

"We won't do anything bad, Michelle. We promise," Alex said.

Michelle didn't think it would be a problem. She didn't realize she'd accidentally sent the wrong message to Nicky and Alex, which made them more anxious. So, instead of reassuring them, she simply skipped to another picture, not wanting to think about it herself. "Look, let's just forget about it," she said as she turned the page.

The next day, Jesse came down to Joey's room. "Hey, Joey, you got any idea what happened? Nicky and Alex don't wanna leave the attic apartment."

"Well, they went to preschool this morning."

"I mean after that. It's like they're tryin' to be perfect, you know." He looked down. "I sure hope Becky and I didn't scare 'em too much yesterday. I mean, that tour they have at the fire station for times like this was good for a five-year-old, but you know, maybe the boys were scared a bit too much by it."

"Well, Jess, they try to tailor it to the age level."

"Yeah, but still…" He sighed. "Well, I got 'em down for their naps. I guess we can figure it out later. We got it all planned for today, right? You're going to Michelle's school, Danny's going with Claire, and D.J. and Steph will be home for the twins." Joey nodded. "Good. Maybe they can find a solution."

D.J. went to the attic later to check on Stephanie and the boys. They were playing quietly in their rooms. "We're being good," Nicky proclaimed.

"Good. Steph, did they see the balloon lift off?"

"Yeah. I told them they could come down, but they only made it as far as the second floor playing. That's where we saw the balloon from."

"Daddy and Mommy went way up," Alex said, pointing to the sky. D.J. and Stephanie tickled him, and soon all four were playing and tussling lightly.

"Well, come on. You're missing all the fun while you're up here," D.J. told them.

"You mean we're allowed to?"

"We weren't sure."

Stephanie was puzzled. "Well, of course you're allowed to, your mom and dad said that."

"But, D.J. didn't," Nicky said.

"When Michelle was really bad, she got in big trouble with her," Alex explained.

D.J. nodded thoughtfully. "So, that why this disappearing act, huh?" She sat on the couch, and talked to them. "Guys, I only had that rule for Michelle because our dad, your Uncle Danny, never punished her at all for a long time. And, there were times when she was far more out of control than you guys." She sighed, hoping Michelle hadn't, but she asked, "Did Michelle tell you I almost spanked her?" They said D.J. would have hit her. "that's what I mean. I'm sorry you guys had to be afraid of me a little. Come here, let me tell you a secret," she said, smiling warmly.

They climbed into her lap, glad she wasn't mad at them.

"I told Michelle I might do it, but I also told her a lot of other things Like, I wouldn't do it till we'd talked about it as a family and tried to help her behave so I didn't have to. But, there's another, much more important thing you need to know."

"What's that?' Alex asked.

"I would never have hurt her body. Only her feelings. Being held down and given just pats on the bottom wouldn't feel too good, huh?" They agreed. "That's all I'd do with anyone; especially my family. And, I'd never do it with you guys, because your mom and dad have taught you to be good. You'd never be that out of control at the age she was."

"Ohhhhh."

"We didn't know that."

"I know. She still doesn't know it."

"Should we tell her?"

"Well…let me, okay." They agreed. D.J. and Stephanie took them downstairs and played with them a while; Michelle and Teddy arrived there and joined them afterward, as Michelle and Teddy were friends again.

Once Teddy left, before the Tanners ate, D.J. asked to talk to Michelle in the younger girls' room. She explained what had made the twins anxious.

"I'm sorry, D.J.; I didn't think they'd be scared of you. They just kept asking me 'why' because of this one picture where I was ready to hit Uncle Jesse playfully," Michelle said sorrowfully. "I'll go talk to them."

"I took care of that, but you can apologize to them after we talk. But first, well, in case it happens again, or for when you babysit. I know you worried about what it would feel like. And, you probably made them wonder, too, in how you said it if nothing else."

Michelle nodded sadly. D.J. decided she'd better hold back a little. She was always good at psychological warfare, and wanted to keep being able to do that.

D.J. promised she'd have only hurt Michelle's feelings. "It might have tingled a second or two; I couldn't have gotten it exact, but I would have tried to do it so you'd only recall the fact it happened, not any hurt. That's why I always emphasized how sad we'd be."

"Thanks, D.J.," Michelle said gratefully, hugging her. "You take such good care of me."

"I know you were a little anxious about how it would feel, but I had to make it seem a little more emotional. Just in case I did it and Dad came up and saw you crying and told you everything was okay. Of course, you'd bluntly say it wasn't because I'd done that."

"I would have, too," Michelle said with a blush. "You would have been so good to me. I guess that's what forgiveness is all about."

"Well, it's what Mom was always like, even with Uncle Jesse."

"Yeah, so he wouldn't ever do drugs or join a gang or anything." Michelle thought about the time just after Gumby, and after Disneyworld, and when she was four – which was a little more vague to her. "So, you'd always just hurt my feelings, even if you didn't have any other way to punish me?"

D.J. hated the thought, but decided she'd better keep Michelle a little leery, just in case, so she could keep that psychological warfare going. "Let's just say I know you. And, what passes for light fwaps to a kid your age still wouldn't feel too good." Michelle blushed and put her head on D.J.'s chest. "But, there's a big different between disobeying and running out of privileges or chores I can make you do, or joining a gang or something destructive like those kids who ruined that playground…" She knew light fwaps then would probably still work with Michelle, but thankfully, she'd gotten her to the point where Michelle would never dream of that now. If D.J. hadn't acted, Michelle would have been so much wilder so much earlier.

"Don't worry, I get ya. Just like Mom with Uncle Jesse."

"That's right. Dad didn't always have a clear boundary. But, you know I've got one."

"And, I'll always stay far away from that one." Michelle and D.J. hugged again as she said, "I don't want to rock the boat."

"Good. Let's go talk to your cousins some about it."

-------------------------

Back in the present, the child's mother had come back from her appointment toward the end of the story, and let Michelle continue after being filled in. "Your family is always going to care about you and love you. Just like I do, even though I'm just a sitter."

"Michelle's right," the mother said. "I'm going to have to sound pretty tough, but it's only because I love you. And, we're not going to have to think about what D.J. and she talked about, because this isn't going to happen again, is it?"

He shook his head. "I love you, Mommy," the boy said. She confirmed she loved him, too, as they hugged.

"Most kids usually test their parents most because that's where they feel safest – I guess just like I did D.J., because it was a clearer boundary. But, I wouldn't worry too much; I think I just happened to find him doing it before you did."

"I'm sure, too. You really are a good storyteller, you know that, Michelle?"

"Thanks. I think we all get that from our Uncle. His great-grandfather, back in Greece, used to really great at it."

"I'll bet he was. Do you understand what Michelle means about forgiveness?" she asked him.

"Yeah, it means you always love me."

"That's right. Thanks again, Michelle."

The boy ran over and hugged Michelle, too, saying thanks. Michelle picked him up and hugged him. "I guess I can do a pretty good job, even when I have to be tough, huh? 'Cause that's what love is all about. Loving someone no matter what.'


End file.
